I want you above me
by elanurel
Summary: It should have been him. Adult content. COMPLETE


**I want you above me  
**

It should have been him.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Winchester boys aren't mine but I'd make Dean wear his boots all the time if they were.

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Dean/OFC

**Warnings/Spoilers**: None.

**Beta(s): **Just me and my own mistakes...

**A/N: **This story is set in my _Gobsmacked_ 'verse.

* * *

She stepped out of the bathroom, goose bumps rising on her arms and her thighs as the shock of cold air met wet skin. Her breasts pushed against the scratch of the bath towel before Penny let it drop, the swollen nubs that remembered the rough calluses of his fingers the same way the prickle of hair underneath her ear remembered the whisper of '_sacris solémniis juncta sint gáudia_' that always made her shiver.

Dean Winchester could turn her into nothing but want, stretched out on her threadbare green comforter with her hand slipping between her legs and the memory of a full mouth mapping a slow trail down pale veins into the hollow of her neck; of fingers skimming lazily across a breast until skin crinkled against the palm of his hand.

He wouldn't stop until he was kissing her belly, watching her with an unguarded smile before dipping his mouth down her thighs - all hot breath that had her hips rolling, sucking until she was the one calling out to God with every spasm against his mouth. Until she sank back against the mattress with a hitch to her breath, pulled apart with one low chuckle that dragged another moan out of her with nothing but his tongue.

_Fuck_, but it should have been him – should have been his wide fingers filling her up with the soft push and pull that made her toes curl. It should have been him, holding her hands up over her head when Penny's back arched, catching every stuttering groan pouring out of her mouth as his nails dug into her hips and she was throbbing around him just like, _Jesus_, just like she was throbbing around her knuckles.

Another spray of goose bumps blossomed across her belly while Penny lay there, listening to the blood rushing through her ears as her fingers started moving through the slick they had made – chasing down aftershocks until she was curled on her side, warmth spreading through her belly with each shudder.

Drawing it out until she was lost in the slowing buck of her hips and a smile that she didn't have to hide.

"Guess I don't need to ask if you've been missing me, Baby Doll."

Penny's eyes shot open when the mattress dipped from his weight, blushing like she was a fourteen year old girl whose father just caught her kissing a boy on the stairwell behind a hospital, but her hands met his at the waistband of his jeans.

Dean's mouth slammed onto hers, fucking her mouth with his tongue while he pushed open her legs with his knees. His belt loops grazed the inside of her thighs and they were both groaning when he teased her, her nails scratching his back as she swelled around him, riding pulse to pulse. She gasped when he pulled a nipple between his lips, holding it gently with his teeth while he flicked with his tongue, and, _Christ_, Dean was already jerking up inside of her with a hot flush that spilled out onto her thighs.

"Jesus," he managed, forehead touching down on hers.

"Guess I don't need to ask if you've been missing me, either, Agent Han."

"Nothing makes a man hotter than watching his woman get herself off," Dean said softly.

"_Woman_?"

"You heard me." His voice dropped low in his throat, teeth nibbling at the sensitive hollows of her neck until Penny squirmed. "And here I thought you were going to be pissed because I didn't call first." The rough pad of a thumb lazily circled her left breast, skin crinkling to meet it as he chuckled. "Figured we could have our own private party before heading on out to that shindig your cousin's been nagging Sam about for the last two weeks."

"You knew about that?"

"Hell, yeah. I'm your fucking present." Dean snorted. "But that storm was so bad in Ohio, I had to drive like a freaking grandmother."

"Where's Sam?"

"Waiting for us in the car."

Penny brought her lips up to his with a sigh, her fingers tightening on the collar of his flannel shirt. "You know, they can't start a party without its guest of honor," she whispered against the curve of his smile. "And Sam shouldn't have let you come get me if he didn't want me to unwrap my present," Penny added, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders.

One of Dean's boots had landed on her dresser by the time Sam called Penny's cell phone, the theme song to The Thundercats blaring through her bedroom as she straddled Dean's thighs and dropped a kiss onto his mouth.

* * *

A/N:

The title of this story is a lyric from "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls. Even I couldn't bring myself to use "She Bop," no matter how much it made me laugh.

And, hell yeah, I went there.


End file.
